


Now Is My Birthday

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apa hanya aku yang menganggap hari ulang tahunku special? Menyedihkan!" Dedicated for #KarinDay SasuKarin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is My Birthday

**Now Is My Birthday**

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Karin POV, Typo(s), Dll.**

Mendengar bell istirahat, aku langsung membawa kotak _bentou_ -ke dan menuju atap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke–pacarku. Kami tidak satu kelas, makanya kami hanya bertemu disaat jam makan siang dan pulang sekolah.

Setelah sampai atap, kulihat Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar ke pagar atap sambil mengunyah roti melon-nya. Aku menghampirinya kemudian duduk disampingnya. “Sasuke-kun!”

“Hn.”

Walau jawabannya pendek, aku begitu senang karena aku tahu–memang begitu sifatnya. Kubuka kotak bentou-ku dan sesekali meliriknya. Kami makan dalam diam. Seperti biasanya.

“Karin.”

“Ya?!” Pekikku refleks.

“Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku begitu!” Sasuke mendengus kesal. “Mengganggu tahu!”

“Ba-Baik!” Tanpa kusadari, sepertinya aku menatapnya lebih dari biasanya. Aku kembali meliriknya, ternyata dia tengah menatapku dan aku pun mendapat _deathglare_ andalannya. Aku tersenyum kaku. “Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu ini hari apa?”

“Senin.” Jawabnya singkat seraya melahap roti dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit biru.

“Aku tahu itu.” Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan, kemudian menatapnya dihiasi senyumanku yang lebar. “Kau tahu, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.”

“Oh.” Sasuke seperti tidak tertarik.

‘Berikan aku reaksi lebih sialan!’ Aku menyembunyikan kekesalanku sambil mengulurkan tanganku didepan tepat wajah Sasuke. “Mana?”

Sasuke menatapku heran. “Hah? Apa?”

“Kado.”

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. “Kenapa juga aku harus ngasih kamu kado?!”

Aku menatapnya penuh antusias. “Pilih! Ngasih kado atau akhiri tiap ucapanmu dengan _meong_?!”

“APA KAU GILA?!” Sasuke berteriak menatapku tak percaya. Sepertinya aku berhasil memancing amarahnya.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke membuang muka–seraya bangkit. Dia berjalan menuju pintu atap–bermaksud meninggalkanku agar bebas dari keinginanku. “Jangan bercanda denganku! Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?!”

Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa manyun melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Kesal juga sih, tapi aku tidak mau ngeyel karena aku nggak mau diputuskannya–mengingat bagaimana perjuanganku bersaing dengan gadis-gadis lain untuk mendapat perhatian dan cintanya.

**-neverlookback-**

“Haaaa~”

Berjalan pulang sendirian, aku menghempaskan napas kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kuhentikan langkahku di taman kota yang akan kulewati. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang–fasilitas taman tersebut. “Menyebalkan sekali. Apa hanya aku yang menganggap hari ulang tahunku _special_? Menyedihkan!”

“Meong~”

Aku terkejut mendengar suara kucing dan langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara. Terlihat kucing coklat dengan corak hitam-abstrak diatasnya. Aku tersenyum sumringah melihat kucing tersebut seraya melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya. “Hai Neko-chan, ayo sini dan temani aku bicara.”

Kucing tersebut tak menghiraukan ajakanku, dia lebih memilih duduk ditempatnya berdiri sambil menjilati lengannya. “Bahkan kucing pun tidak mau bicara denganku...” Aku tersenyum kecut seraya menarik napas panjang dan menghempaskannya–frustasi. “...betapa menyedihkannya diriku.”

Entah kucing tersebut mengerti atau tidak, dia terlihat kasihan padaku. Dia berjalan mendekat, kemudian melompat kekursi, dan duduk disampingku. Dia menatapku penuh arti. “Meong.”

Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca.  “Neko-chan... apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku? Pacarku sangat acuh–”

“Mendapat simpati dari kucing, kau benar-benar manusia yang menyedihkan ya.”

Hegh!

Aku dan si kucing terlonjak kaget mendengar suara baritone dibelakangku. Si kucing langsung melompat dari tempatnya dan pergi mencari tempat berteduh baru ditempat lain, sedangkan aku menoleh–melihat sumber suara yang kukenal.

“Sa-Sasuke?”

“Hn.” Sasuke duduk disampingku–bekas tempat duduk si kucing.

Aku tak bicara sepatah katapun. Aku benar-benar tidak punya topik untuk kubahas. Daripada memperhatikan Sasuke, aku lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatianku–menatap air mancur yang berdiri tegak ditengah taman.

Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya berdiri lalu meraih tanganku. “Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!”

“Eh? Apa?” Aku menatapnya heran dan bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, dia menyeretku menuju sebuah toko kue yang tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. “Pilih satu aja.”

Aku menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona. “Cepat! Aku tidak bisa di tempat seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama.”

‘Uwaah... dia imut banget! Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya!’ Aku terbelelak sambil menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

“Cepat!”

Seruan Sasuke membawaku ke realita yang sedang kuhadapi. Aku tersenyum lebar menatap pujaan hatiku. “Siap sayang!”

Hari ini tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan.

**Owari**


End file.
